Crash Bash
Crash Bash is a game released for the Playstation, primarily intended as a multiplayer game. It was the first in the Crash series not to be produced by Naughty Dog. Instead, it was created and developed by Eurocom. Storyline In a temple somewhere in Hyperspace, Aku Aku and Uka Uka are arguing over who is truely stronger. The two come to an agreement that they need to settle the argument. Uka Uka proposes a fight, but Aku Aku declines, stating that no malice can come between them. Uka then proposes a contest between their friends and minions instead, which Aku agrees to. A few moments later, Crash Bandicoot and Dr Neo Cortex are summoned to the temple. Uka Uka explains the rules whilst summoning more characters - Coco for Aku's team, and Tiny, N. Brio, Rilla Roo, Dingodile and Koala Kong for his team. Aku immediately protests, challenging Uka's confidence by insisting he must make the teams fair. Uka allows Aku to choose two of his team, Tiny and Dingodile being the ones chosen. The contest begins. Characters Playable Characters Team Aku-Aku: * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Tiny Tiger * Dingodile Team Uka-Uka: * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitrus Brio * Koala Kong * Rilla Roo Japan only: * Fake Crash Bosses *Boss 1 Papu Papu *Boss 2 Bearminator *Boss 3 The Komodo Brothers *Boss 4 Nitros Oxide *Boss Bonus: Teammate, only accessable for a two-player team, made of a good and an evil character Cameos *Polar (In the Polar Minigames) *Ripper Roo *N. Gin *Penta Penguin Minigames Warp Room 1 (Jungle Ruins) * Crash Ball * Polar Panic * Pogo-Painter * Jungle Bash * Boss 1: Papu Pummel (Papu Papu) Warp Room 2 (Frozen Crystal Cave) * Beach Ball * Tilt Panic * Pogo-a-Gogo * Space Bash * Desert Fox * Boss 2: Bearminator (Bearminator) Warp Room 3 (Bone Yard) * N. Ballism * Melt Panic * El Pogo-Loco * Snow Bash * Metal Fox * Dot Dash * Boss 3: Big Bad Fox (Komodo Brothers) Warp Room 4 (Tropical Forest) * Sky Balls * Manic Panic * Pogo Padlock * Drain Bash * Jungle Fox * Toxic Dash * Ring Ding * Boss 4: Oxide Ride (Nitros Oxide) Warp Room 5 (Technological Empire) * Splash Dash * Dragon Drop * Mallet Mash * Swamp Fox * Keg Kaboom * Dante's Dash Additions Radically different from the previous games in the series, this game is often compared to the Mario Party series for the Nintendo 64 and GameCube. Every level is a minigame with various tasks which need to be completed in order to obtain prizes. The ending differs depending on what side (good or evil) you decide to enter story mode with. Reception Reception for this game was mixed, due to the dropping off of Naughty Dog from the project. They would later go on to create the Jak and Daxter series. The graphics were degraded from Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and thus the game was all-in-all mediocrely received. GameSpot gave Crash Bash a 6.0 (Fair), describing it as "utterly run of the mill, completely middle of the road". Despite this who-knows-what reception, the game was very popular among the fans. Trivia *This game is loosely based off of Crash Bandicoot: Warped. There are many maps throughout the game which are references to it. Such as Space Bash and Future Frenzy, Keg Kaboom and Toad Village, and Drain Bash and Sewer or Later. Category:Crash Bandicoot games